Life With Paris
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Paris's house is being fumigated and she's staying with Rory! Please R/R! Please keep all reviews G rated! Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Gilmore Girls show.

(I _am_ the owner of a crush on Jess and some pictures of him! Hehehe!)

AN/ I Just thought of this idea today and I thought it might be interesting to write.

I hope you like it! It was fun writing it. I hope you have reading it! I don't know if Rory has a phone by her bed, but in my story she does.

Enjoy! =)

Rory Gilmore was lying in bed sleeping one night when, something loud woke her up.

The noise rang out sharp and clear in the crisp, still night air.

She sat up groggily searching for the noise that had dared to wake her from her deep slumber.

Her eyes came to rest on the ringing telephone that she had on her nightstand.

She glanced at the clock. It was 3:00 a.m.

She glared at the phone as it continued to ring.

Picking it up she heard her mother padding down the stairs.

Apparently, Lorelai had also heard the ringing and was coming down to see who it was.

"Hello?" Rory said still fighting to pull herself out of the sleepy state she found herself in.

"Rory?" Paris Geller's voice sounding wide-awake came over the line.

Hearing Paris's voice woke her up completely.

"Paris?" Rory asked.

"Yes it's Paris! Who did you think it was, France?" Paris said attempting to be humorous.

Rory rolled her eyes.

"No, I guessed it was Rome." Rory said.

"Okay, enough small talk. I need to come over." Paris said turning serious.

Rory found these moments where Paris let her guard down a little bit, funny.

"What? What do you mean you need to come over? It's 3:00 a.m." Rory said.

"Not here." Paris said.

"What do you mean not there? Paris, where are you?" Rory questioned.

"At my house. I meant it's 3:02 a.m. by my clock." Paris replied.

"Paris!" Rory said exasperated.

"All right! All right! I need to come because my mom found a tiny roach in our kitchen, and she is freaking out and insisting that we all leave the house immediately. She is having the house fumigated tomorrow!" Paris sighed.

"She found _one_ roach and she's having the house _fumigated_?" Rory laughed.

"This isn't funny Gilmore!" Paris said her voice rigid.

"Fine. My mom is in here I'll ask her." Rory placed her palm over the receiver and whispered. "Mom, Paris is having her house fumigated and she wants to stay here. Is that okay?" 

"Paris? She's having her house her house fumigated?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. Can she stay here?" Rory asked.

"Um. Yeah. For how long? Where are her parents staying?" Lorelai asked.

Rory removed her hand from the receiver and said. "Paris, for how long? And where are your parents staying?"

"A day or two. And my parents are staying at a hotel." Paris stated.

"Why don't you stay with them?" Rory asked.

"I want to stay with…you" Paris admitted.

"What? Why? Why not stay with Madeline or Louise?" Rory asked.

"Do I have to spell it out in neon or something? I want to stay with you!" Paris exclaimed.

Rory rolled her eyes at Paris's sarcasm. "Fine. Come on over."

"Good. Bye." Paris said. And with that she hung up.

"Wow." Rory said looking at Lorelai.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Life with Paris? That should be interesting."

AN/ Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Should I continue? Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I appreciate constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks! =)


	2. Paris Moves In

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(I do however own a crush and some pictures of Jess!)

Ding Dong!

"That must be Paris." Rory said, walking into the entryway and opening the door.

Paris stood there with two suitcases, and a very large purse.

"Hey Paris, come on in." Rory greeted, opening the door wider and taking one of Paris's suitcases.

"Where do I sleep?" Paris asked in a monotone voice.

"On the couch." Rory directed.

Paris walked over to the couch, put down her suitcase, and unzipped it.

Then she proceeded to pull out a blanket, a pillow, a pair of pajamas with a picture of the Capital on the front, a pair of red white and blue slippers, a hair comb, a toothbrush, and a granola bar. "Just in case I don't like what you're having for breakfast." Paris explained.

"We're going to eat here in the morning, then head over to Luke's Diner for coffee. If you can't find anything here, you can always eat there." Lorelai replied.

"Oh. Okay." Paris said.

She put her granola bar away, and started making up the couch to sleep on.

"Since tomorrow is Friday, I thought we three could have a movie night, after the grandparents dinner." Lorelai suggested.

"Movie night?" Paris asked.

"Oh! A movie night is when we buy a whole bunch of junk food, and rent a movie." Rory said excitedly.

"And we order a pizza!" Lorelai put in.

"I don't eat a lot of junk food." Paris stated.

"You don't?" Rory asked.

"Not really. But I do eat some, and I love pizza." Paris said.

"Good. Then it's settled." Lorelai smiled.

"Mom, is Paris going to grandma's dinner tomorrow?" Rory questioned.

"If she wants to." Lorelai replied looking at Paris.

"I do. I met Emily at Rory's birthday party. She was nice." Paris smiled sleepily.

"Let's go to bed." Rory suggested.

"Good idea." Paris yawned.

Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  


Rory slapped at her alarm clock.

She forced herself to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, and stumble into the living room.

She shook Paris lightly.

Paris slapped at Rory's arms.

"Paris, wake up!" Rory demanded.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Paris stretched her arms.

Lorelai came stumbling down the stairs, groping for the kitchen doorframe, "Coffee," she moaned.

Lorelai set the coffee to percolating, and Rory let Paris have the shower first, while she ate a bagel, and watched the coffee drip, willing it to go faster.

Lorelai had fallen asleep, while spreading cream cheese on a bagel.

Paris came downstairs, and motioned that the shower was free.

Paris grabbed the bagel from Lorelai's almost limp hand, and poured herself a cup of the brewed coffee.

Lorelai woke up when Paris waved a cup of the strong coffee under her nose.

Lorelai looked down at her empty hand, and at the partially cream cheesed bagel in Paris's mouth.

Lorelai huffed, "Hey!"

"You snooze, you lose!" Paris laughed.

Rory came down the stairs fifteen minutes later, to find Paris sipping coffee along with Lorelai.

_Paris is going to fit in around here just fine. _Rory thought.

AN/ Did you like it? That purple button down there is lonely, and starved for attention! Feedback would be greatly appreciated, by both the review button and I! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
